Ever Powerful
by Counting Airplanes
Summary: When Voldemort was dead and gone, students during that time became parents, and never thought there would be another as dark and powerful as he. But then another, just as dark and powerful, rises, playing his cards just right, so no one would ever know he was there until he was. And he cuts off the school from all communication. From everything. **SYOC**
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is a Hogwarts SYOC! Unfortunately, I had to repost it, because apparently the almighty FanFiction forces hate me or something. Apparently this story was 'interactive' and wasn't allowed. Therefore, just to be on the safe side, I'm only accepting apps through PM. If you post a review…well, just don't, cause I don't want to risk having this taken down again. Also, I'm including the first chapter (this is going to be quite a long one, for sure), so I actually have part of the story in this chapter. But enough about that, here is the actual info! It takes place in the Next Generation, and I would prefer completely original characters (you know, don't make like Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's daughter or something). I'm not entirely sure about what the plot is going to be, but I have a general idea. I'm only going to have 4 or 5 main characters, but hopefully plenty of supporting characters! A few of my characters are going to be in there, mostly as supporting roles, but one will be a main character. You can have friendships slash romance with canon Next Gen characters, but I'll only take 1 or 2 per canon character. Here are the ages/years of the canon characters that are going to be in there. This takes place at the time of the epilogue. I'm not entirely sure these are 100 percent correct, but it's what I'm going to be using.

Bill/Fleur Weasley:

Victoire (Vic) - 17, 7th year, Gryffindor

Dominique (Dom) - 15, 5th year, Ravenclaw

Louis - 13, 3rd year, Hufflepuff

Percy/Audrey Weasley:

Molly - 14, 4th year, Gryffindor

Lucy - 13, 3rd year, Ravenclaw

George/Angelina Weasley:

Roxanne - 14, 4th year, Slytherin

Fred II - 12, 2nd year, Gryffindor

Ron/Hermione Weasley:

Rose - 11, 1st year, Gryffindor

Hugo - 10, going to be Hufflepuff

Harry/Ginny Potter:

James - 12, 2nd year, Gryffindor

Albus - 11, 1st year, Gryffindor

Lily, 9, going to be Gryffindor

Luna/Rolf Lovegood-Scamander:

Lorcan - 9, Slytherin

Lysander - 9, Ravenclaw

Draco/Astoria Malfoy:

Scorpius - 11, 1st year, Slytherin

Remus/Nymphadora Lupin (deceased):

Teddy - 19, Gryffindor

I think that's all of them. I'm looking for at least 2 characters submitted before I start the story. Also, please have them be a variety ages. The pairings will be Teddy/Victoire, Rose/Scorpius, Lily/Lysander, and Dominique with one of my supporting OCs.

Also, here are the list of classes/professors. Anything with one * is for third years and above, and anything with two ** is an extracurricular.

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster: Filius Flitwick (Charms)

Astronomy - Katherine Palmer

Charms - Filius Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw)

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Eva-Marie Rosen

Flying (first years only) - Alicia Jordan (previously known Alicia Spinnet until she married Lee Jordan)

Herbology - Neville Longbottom (Head of Gryffindor)

History of Magic - Binns

Potions - Nastia Hejl (pronounced 'Hale', Head of Slytherin House - shows no favoritism)

Transfiguration - Neil Reynolds

*Ancient Runes - Penelope Brystone (Head of Hufflepuff)

*Arithmancy - John Vector

*Muggle Studies - Audrey Weasley (Percy's wife, muggleborn)

*Care of Magical Creatures - Rubeus Hagrid (he's also still the Gamekeeper, Grawp lives in a cave nearby and occasionally visits the classes)

*Divination - Sybill Trelawney (Firenze was hesitantly accepted back into his herd after the Battle of Hogwarts, though he is still and outcast in the Forest)

*Apparation (sixth year, those of age only): William Twycross (a Ministry wizard, Wilkie's son)

**Ancient Studies - Katherine Palmer (Astronomy)

**Art - Nastia Hejl (Potions)

**Earth Magic - Penelope Brystone (Ancient Runes)

**Muggle Art - Audrey Weasley (Muggle Studies)

**Music - Filius Flitwick (Charms)

**Muggle Music - Audrey Weasley (Muggle Studies)

**Ghoul Studies - Eva-Marie Rosen (Defense)

**Alchemy (only offered to sixth and seventh years)- Nastia Hejl (Potions)

**Magical Theory - Neil Reynolds (Transfiguration)

**Xylomancy - Sybill Trelawney (Divination)

**Frog Choir - Filius Flitwick (Charms)

**Hogwarts Orchestra - Penelope Brystone (Ancient Runes)

So those are the professors. If you want to see what a class is about, search 'classes' on Harry Potter Wikia, it is my Harry Potter bible. You can also see wand woods and cores and just about anything else.

So please PM me for the app, no more than 3 per person.

**A/N ****Only send in an app taking an open spot, I'm not adding anymore. What's there is all that's :D**

GRYFFINDORS

1st years:

Albus Potter

Rose Weasley

Jessica 'Jess' Louise Lakes

Ariana Bailey

2nd years:

James Potter (seeker)

Fred Weasley II (beater)

Willow Marie Lewis** (chaser)

Monica White

3rd years

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

4th years

Molly Weasley

Graziella Medici (chaser)

Elisabetta Medici

Kirsty Olivia Lakes

Alaric VonDurren

5th years

Blake Willows*

Juliette 'Letty' Kane

Tasha Naomi Mason

**OPEN**

6th years

Rory Nathaniel Lakes

Mara Cohen

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

7th years

Victoire Weasley

Annabelle 'Annie' Grey

Ebony Moore

**OPEN**

RAVENCLAW

1st years

Olivia Alice Hale**

Nicole Allen

Jennifer-Jayne 'JJ' Greece

Jack Stakes

2nd years

Samantha 'Sam' Merridew (Chaser)

JEric Merridew (Keeper)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

3rd years

Lucy Weasley

Christopher Mellon (Beater)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

4th years

Rilanna 'Riley' Evangeline Kramer (Chaser)

Emma Goldstein (Seeker)

Xavier Thompson

Tara Rempson

5th years

Dominique Weasley

Dylan Kramer* (Chaser)

Alrena Webber

**OPEN**

6th years

Kenneth Webber

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

7th years

Amelia 'Mia' Feob (Beater, Captain)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

SLYTHERIN

1st years

Scorpius Malfoy

Kimiko Sakurai

Aya Luna Sakurai

Laurence Atinn

2nd years

Diana Iris Greene

Lily Victoria Sakurai

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

3rd years

Bethany Elaine Willows (Beater)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

4th years

Roxanne Weasley (Beater)

Sophia Bragniska (Chaser)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

5th years

Aiden Talbot* (Seeker)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

6th years

Walter Novak

Taryn Rienberg* (Chaser, Captain, Prefect)

Adrian Dracke

**OPEN**

7th years

Catrina Greene

Reed Belruse (Keeper)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

HUFFLEPUFF

1st years

Jacqueline 'Jaque' Irena Fletcher

Tristan Barage

Rebecca Collet

**OPEN**

2nd years

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

3rd years

Louis Weasley (Beater)

Katya Cattaline

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

4th years

Luke Farrinway

Davis Young (Chaser)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

5th years

Elizabeth 'Liz' Jane Summers** (Keeper)

Tiana Primrose Lang*

Jessica Gregory* (Chaser)

Emily Colette Fletcher

6th years

Hudson Eduardo Fletcher

Alex Gregory* (Beater, Captain)

Sean Marshall

7th years

Noreen Ryner (Seeker)

Samuel Ryner (Chaser)

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS:

Ren Lansing (Gryffindor, 19) - starrdevil

Teddy Lupin

Lily Luna Potter

Hugo Weasley

Lorcan & Lysander Lovegood-Scamander

GRYFFINDOR:

Seeker – Albus Potter (1st)

Beater – Fred Weasley II (2nd)

Beater – James Potter II (2nd)

Chaser – Blake Willows (5th, Captain)

Chaser – Willow Lewis (2nd)

Chaser – Walter Bancroft (5th)

Keeper – Graziella Medici (4th)

RAVENCLAW:

Seeker – Emma Goldstein (4th)**

Beater – Christopher Mellon (3rd)**

Beater – Mia Feob (7th, Captain)

Chaser – Riley Kramer (4th)

Chaser – Dylan Kramer (5th)

Chaser – Sam Merridew (2nd)

Keeper – Eric Merridew (2nd)

SLYTHERIN:

Seeker – Aiden Talbot (5th)

Beater – Roxy Weasley (4th)

Beater – Bethany Willows (3rd)

Chaser – Taryn Rienberg (6th, Captain)

Chaser – Sophia Bragniska (4th)

Chaser – Adrian Dracke (6th)**

Keeper – Reed Belruse (7th)

HUFFLEPUFF:

Seeker – Noreen Ryner (7th)

Beater – Louis Weasley (3rd)

Beater – Alex Gregory (6th, Captain)

Chaser – Samuel Ryner (7th)

Chaser – Davis Young (4th)**

Chaser – Jess Gregory (5th)

Keeper – Liz Summers (5th)

**The names with ** are random names that I made up to fill the spots. If you'd like to replace him/her, just PM me for the form and let me know who you'll be replacing. The years/gender don't really matter at all, that was just random.

Ch. 1 - Elizabeth Jane Summers

So…here is the first chapter! Liz is my own character, along with everyone else mentioned - Blake, Tiana, Bethany, Michelle, Liz's mom, Aiden. However, Bill, Fleur, Dom, and Vic Weasley are not mine. Nor is Teddy Lupin or any of that candy or anything else you recognize. All that was brought into the world by the wonderful Joanne Rowling. Enjoy! :)

Liz arrived at King's Cross Station feeling both excited and nervous. Excited because she was going back to Hogwarts (I mean, who wouldn't be?)! And nervous because the most important Wizarding exams lay ahead (yes, NEWTs are important, but OWLs even more so).

Therefore, when the car pulled up to the station, full of her, her parents, her older sister, Michelle, her best friend, Blake, and his sister, Bethany, she practically jumped out of the car and found three trolleys - one for her, one for Blake, and one for Bethany - Michelle and her parents were Muggles. She and Blake were neighbors, and Blake lived with his grandma, so wherever they needed to go, he always went with Liz.

The three young witches and wizard loaded their trolleys up with their trunks and pets and made their way through the crowded station. Their destination, the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, looked as solid as always. Hopefully, though, this was not the case, because Liz went first, and she ran at the barrier, thankfully disappearing, not crashing, onto Platform 9 ¾.

Though it was only 10:20, the platform nonetheless was bustling with activity. The gleaming scarlet steam engine sat in center of all the people climbing on and off, loading their luggage and pets, laughing and crying, saying goodbye to loved ones.

"Morning Liz!" Aiden Talbot, a Slytherin boy her age, called out as she passed. She smiled as they walked by, looking for an empty compartment to load their things in.

"Bethany! Over here!" One of Bethany's friends shouted, waving her over, and so she left to join them.

"Have a good term, sweetie. Are you coming home for Christmas this year?" Liz's mom asked, hugging her daughter.

"Ummm…well, I don't think so. I think I'm going to stay and study where the teachers are there so if I have a question about anything, I can ask them immediately." Liz returned the hug.

"Geek," Blake muttered under his breath. Liz heard this and glared at him.

"And stay out of trouble. Lou does not want to get a single letter from Hogwarts this year." Her mom directed at Blake, talking about his Grandma Lou. Blake turned red and looked away. Liz hugged her mom and sister one last time and started loading her things on the train, waving at her friends along the way.

"Dom!" Liz shouted to her friend, gesturing at her to sit in their compartment. "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she added, addressing Dom's parents.

"Good morning, Liz. I trust you've had a good summer?" Mrs. Weasley greeted."

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Liz smiled shyly at Fleur Weasley, and then waved at Dom to follow her onto the train.

"Hi, Alex, Jess." Liz waved at Jessica Gregory, her fellow dorm mate, and her older brother. Alex was one of Liz's first friends at Hogwarts.

Liz and Dom sat down in their compartment with Blake, just as the door opened.

"Liz!" A girl with pretty black hair practically threw herself on top of Liz, hugging her.

"Whoa, calm down, Tiana. I'm not going to disappear if you let go of me." Liz told her friend playfully, while Tiana glared.

"Sorry, it was just _so _boring over the summer with Sam always off with Cooper." Sam was Tiana's older brother, and Cooper was his best mate. "I had nothing to do!"

"You should've came by the Burrow. There was _tons _of activity. Actually, Teddy and Vic finally told my parents that they were dating. I can't believe they waited so long. But Vic doesn't want any of the younger cousins to know, so they can't tease her about it." Dom replied.

Everyone slightly chuckled. They all knew the drama behind it. Blake asked, "How'd they do it?"

"It was pretty funny why they did it, actually. Grandma Weasley caught them behind the broom shed. Apparently Grandpa was in there the whole time, and she was looking for him."

"Oh, that's awkward." Liz stated.

"Yeah, so they had no choice but to tell them the truth. That they'd been dating for a year and still hadn't told anyone. Well, except me, of course, but they couldn't exactly hide from me, 'cause I was at Hogwarts."

The four friends caught up on everything that had gone on since last term ended. As the journey wore on, Liz continued having fun teasing her friends, laughing, eating vomit flavored jelly beans (the taste wasn't the highlight. The look on everyone's face was), trading chocolate frog cards, showing off new robes, just having a good time. It was her favorite way to start off the school year.

A/N So there you go! First chapter! Keep in mind that although I only have 5 or so truly main characters, the others will pop up very often.

**REMEMBER** Only PM me your app, reviews _will be removed_. I am _not_ losing this story four times.

Cheers:D


	2. Chapter 2: Willow Marie Lewis

Ch. 2 - Willow Marie Lewis

**A/N This character was previously submitted by Ally0419. Disclaimer: IDOHP. JKRDAUIANTA. SF. :( Translation: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does and unfortunately I am not that awesome. Sad face. :( Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy:)**

Willow Marie Lewis tossed her silky black curls over her shoulder and continued looking for her best friends. They specifically told her to be there at 10:40, so here she was, and they were nowhere to be seen! Her trunk seemed to get heavier and heavier as she made her way through the crowded aisle of the Hogwarts Express.

"Will! In here!" Will looked into a compartment that she had paused next to, and saw the unmistakable shade of Weasley red hair that had to be Fred. Next to him was James, his reddish-brown hair running wild like usual.

"Where have you been?! My arms were about to break - " Will started scolding, but never got the chance, because (as usual) she was cut off by James.

"You'll never guess who I saw snogging earlier!" He didn't wait for a response. "Victoire and Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! _Snogging_!" James looked at her in disbelief when she didn't react. "Why aren't shocked? Fred was!"

"Yes, because whenever Fred does something means that I have to also. Totally." Will replied sarcastically. James glared. "I saw them on my way here. It was pretty gross."

"Oh. Well, you could've at least _pretended_ that you didn't know."

"Because I live to humor you, Jamesiepoo." Will was having trouble saying that with a straight face. Fred also seemed to have issues too, because he burst out laughing not long after Will did. James glared at the two of them in mock betrayal. "Aside from that lovely tidbit of gossip, does anyone have any good prank ideas for this year?"

The three jumped into a conversation involving topics and pranks that nobody would ever want to be associated with - which is why a tall blond knocked hesitantly on their door. She called through the glass, "Is it safe to come in, or will I gain knowledge on something that I really didn't want to know about?"

It was a good thing she said that, because, had she come straight in, she would have seen the small object that James was currently hiding in his pocket.

"It's safe now. You can come in, Monica." Will called to Monica White, her best friend, and practically the only girl she gets along with in her year.

Monica sat down next to Will, and the girls started to catch up on their summers. They had been talking for about 10 minutes when James got up and announced he was going to the loo.

It had been almost a half hour when he returned to the compartment, just as the witch pushing the snack trolley came around. "Anything off the trolley?" James and Fred immediately jumped and began loading down with sweets, and Monica got a few. Will, however, reached into her bag and pulled out a container filled with Blondies, a type of brownie that she lived for.

When everyone had their fill of candy (except Will. She could eat these forever.), Fred asked James where he had been for the past half hour.

"Well, everyone will be pleased to know that I was _not_ in the loo for the past half hour. I was talking to Diane." Everyone looked at him blankly. "You know, Diana Greene? Slytherin?"

"Ugh, James, why do even like her? She's manipulative, devious, and just downright mean. I don't understand why Roxanne even hangs out with her." Fred shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I don't get it either, but Fred, do keep in mind that your dear sister is a Slytherin herself." Will interjected.

"But Roxy is a _good_ Slytherin. Yes, she's devious, and yes, she's sneaky, but she's not mean. If you end up dating her James, I will personally slit your throat, got it?" Fred joked at the end. Even though Will knew full well that Fred was joking and that there was no way whatsoever that James and Diana would end up together, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. See, Will had had a tiny crush on James at the beginning of last year, but got over it quickly. Or so she thought. She doesn't know what she feels exactly towards James. So she just ignores those confused feelings and just focuses on being his best friend and partner in crime. She figured that she'd sort out those feelings when she was older. And she even knew that it was a lie.

But she shoved that confusion aside so she could make jokes, tease James and Fred and Monica, come up with witty comebacks, just be herself. And she had fun doing it.

**A/N So. I hope I did Willow justice, I think it was one of my rather better chapters. I've got my next character ready to go, but I don't have one after that! I need males, people. Please. See the first chapter posted. I update it every time I get a new character so you can see the open spots. And, just in case it might be confusing, I should probably tell you that although there are only going to be a few main characters, there are going to be plenty of non-main characters, though very important. I'm not entirely sure what the plot is going to be, but I have sort of a general idea. Please review your thoughts and give me more characters because I am very greedy! :P The next will probably be up sometime in the next 10 minutes. I just need to do some last-minute editing and I'll be good!**

****REMEMBER: I only accept characters through PM **_**only**_**. Apps that are submitted through review **_**will not be accepted**_**. Hope I made my point:P**

**Happy FanFiction! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Olivia Alice Hale

**Ch. 4 – Olivia Alice Hale**

**A/N So…here's the next one! Olivia was previously submitted by DeathAngel80, hope I wrote her alright! :)**

Olivia Alice Hale made her way through the crowded aisle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. She was a first year muggleborn, and therefore didn't know anybody. All she really wanted to do was curl up with a good book and read by herself, but no such luck so far. She had been up and down the train twice, looking for an empty compartment to sit in. The compartment that was currently next to her only had 2 boys and a girl, so she bucked up the courage and hesitantly asked if she could sit with them. The boy with untidy black hair and emerald eyes nodded, so she sat down in the corner.

"I'm Albus." The boy introduced. "And that's James and Rose." He pointed to the other boy and the red-headed girl.

"I'm Olivia." She responded, and was about to go back to her book when the red-head, Rose, pointed at it.

"What book are you reading? Is it _Hogwarts, a History, Volume II_?" She asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Yeah. I think it's very interesting and gives me a lot of insight into what life as an actual Hogwarts student is like, without giving away too many secrets." Olivia answered a little more warmly, now that they were on her favorite subject – books.

"It's one of my favorites too. Did you know that my mum wrote it? Yeah, she's Hermione Granger. Well, actually she's Hermione Weasley now, but she used to be Hermione Granger. I remember Dad and Uncle Harry telling me all about their 4th year, when Mum found out there are over a hundred house-elves there, and she sort of went on strike and formed a club called S.P.E.W. Dad and Uncle Harry – and practically everyone else in the family – think it's mental, but I actually find it sort of interesting. The club is still around, and it actually has several members. But it has branched out into not just house-elves, but other magical creatures, like werewolves. I'm hoping to join when I get older." Rose immediately launched into her views, but Olivia didn't find it boring. In fact, she asked several questions on magical creatures, and the two girls talked about magical creatures and their rights for quite some time until James interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt your little mental chat fest, but I'm going now." James said rather pompously.

"Sure, James. Now you can go so we can get back to our discussion." Rose waved her hand at him dismissively, and he clutched his heart as if he was wounded, but left nonetheless.

"So you're a nerd, huh? Darn, I was hoping you would be less like my dear cousin and more like me. Guess not, though. Excuse me while I go curl up in a corner and bawl my eyes out." Albus said to Olivia.

"Don't worry; I'm not 100 percent nerd. I am about 85 percent, though." Olivia replied matter-of-factly.

"Good, I was getting worried for a second there. So, you're a muggleborn I'm guessing?"

"Uh-huh. Was it super obvious?"

"Kind of. I just noticed that you didn't really know about the magical world at all, so I figured that you had no one to tell you about it."

"Oh. Well, now I know something about it. Anyway, I read something about a creature called a dementor? What exactly is that?" And Olivia and Rose were off again, discussing everything and anything, from magical creatures to Diagon Alley, the Second War to Chocolate Frogs, basically anything that came to mind.

Olivia learned a lot during that train ride, but what she gained was the best. She gained two friends that would stick by her forever.

**A/N So there it is. I don't believe that it's particularly good, but there you go. I just think it was kind of lacking action, but you may disagree. And if you do, review and tell me that, along with your thoughts on the chapter! Pleasie pleasie pleasie poo? :) Thanks to DeathAngel80 for creating such a wonderful character. Please review your thoughts, not your character! **REMEMBER: Character Apps will **_**only**_** be accepted through PM. Apps through review **_**will be removed**_**!**

**Happy FanFiction! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Graziella Medici

Ch. 4 – Graziella Medici

**A/N Chapter 4! Yippee! Graziella and Elisabetta Medici were submitted by a friend of mine who shall remain nameless. (I think I'll call her NFOM – Nameless Friend Of Mine, get it?) Whatever. Here's the chapter. Also, the Italian is from Google Translator cause I haven't the foggiest how to speak Italian, so if I get anything wrong, sorry 'bout it. The translations will be in italics after the Italian. Enjoy:)**

"Graziella, fretta! Ci mancherà il treno!" _Graziella, hurry! __We will miss the train!_ Elisabetta cried to her twin sister.

"Calma, Etta. È solo 10.50. Abbiamo 10 minuti fino a quando lascia. C'è un sacco di tempo." _Calm, Etta. It is only 10:50. We have 10 minutes until it leaves. There is plenty of time._ Graziella calmed her twin down, gathering speed to run through the barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾. "Vedere, abbiamo fatto con il tempo libero. Ma abbiamo bisogno di cercare un vano vuoto." _See, we made it with time to spare, But we need to look for an empty compartment._

The two Italian sisters slowly made their way through the crowded platform until they saw an empty compartment. They put their luggage in it, and sat down, because they had no one to say goodbye to. Their dad left when he found out about them being magical, and their mum just sort of abandoned them, forcing them to live in Vine, a rundown, dingy little boarding house that let them live on the outskirts of Diagon Alley for a very cheap price. The sisters made their keep by working in a coffee shop slash bookstore that sold mostly muggle books.

"Pardon me, but may we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Two redheads, one of whom they realized was Molly Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor in their year. The other looked like her sister.

"Um, sure." Graziella replied.

"Thank you. I don't think you know, but this is my sister, Lucy. Luce, these are two fellow Gryffindors in my year. It's Grazielle and Isabetta right?"

"Graziella and Elisabetta." Elisabetta corrected. She added in an undertone to her sister, knowing that Molly and Lucy couldn't understand her, "E dicono che lei è uno dei più intelligent nella scuola. Lei è il nostro compagno di dormitorio e non conesce i nostril nomi corretti!" _And people say she is one of the smartest in the school. She is our dorm mate and does not know our correct names!_

"Non giudicare, Abetta. Ci sono, in verità, molto tranquilla. Non sarei sorpresa se i nostri insegnanti non sapevano i nostri nomi corretti." _Don't judge, Abetta. We are, in truth, very quiet. I would not be surprised if our teachers did not know our correct names_. Graziella scolded her sister.

During the whole exchange, Molly and Lucy were watching with interest. When it seemed that they were done with their conversation, Molly noted, "You speak fluent Italian? That's so cool! I wish I could speak fluently in another language. My dad's been trying to teach us Mermish, but it's been terribly difficult. So, have you lived in Italy? Could you, like, introduce yourself in Italian or something? Please?"

"Sì, abbiamo vissuto in Italia fino al nostro undicesimo compleanno. Il mio nome è Elisabetta Medici, e questa è la mia sorella gemella, Graziella. Siam entrambi 14 anni de età. E tu?" _Yes, we lived in Italy until our 11th birthday. My name is Elisabetta Medici, and this is my twin sister, Graziella. We are both 14 years of age. What about you?_ Elisabetta replied, much to the delight of Molly.

Just then, a knock on the door sounded, and it opened. "Hey, Mol, Luce, care to join us?" Another redhead, this one they recognized as Roxanne, a Slytherin, asked them.

"Oh, sure. It was nice meeting you, Graziella and Elisabetta!" Molly said, and they walked off without another word.

"Quindi, qual è il piano per quest'anno? Stiamo rimanendo a Hogwarts per Natale e Pasqua, o tornare a Vine al lavoro?" _So, what is the plan for this year? Are we staying Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter, or going back to Vine to work?_ Graziella asked Etta.

"Direi che stare a Hogwarts. Abbiamo lavorato l'annno scorso, e voglio godere ancora una volta la festa." _I'd say we stay at Hogwarts. We worked last year, and I want to enjoy the feast again._ Etta replied.

"Sí, es un bueno idea a mi." Someone said in a very lame Italian accent.

"Uh, Hudson? You do realize that was Spanish, not Italian, right? And your sentence didn't even make sense." A girl's voice responded.

"Whatever. So can we sit here my little Italian chicks?" 'Hudson' asked, somewhat rudely, as he just sort of barged in and sat down without waiting for an answer.

"Hudson! Way to make a good impression! I'm Emily, by the way. And that's my idiotic older brother, Hudson. And this is Kenneth, Sean, and Walter." The girl introduced kindly as 3 more boys came in and sat down.

"Look, Em, I get you're trying to be nice, but they obviously don't have enough pull to even talk to them, know what I mean?" Emily rolled her eyes at her older brother's comment.

"Shut up, Hudson, you really need to know when to deflate your head and quit being cocky. Now, I think you should leave before I hex you." This time Hudson rolled his eyes at his sister's comment.

"Look, Em, I'll leave. But not because you told me to. Because _I _want to. Check ya later, little sis." Hudson nodded at Emily, and him and his friends headed back into the aisle, as another girl, about Emily's age, came in.

"Hey, Emily. Kenneth and his stupid friends being cocky jerks again?" The girl sat next to Emily.

"But of course. Oh, this is Alrena. She's Kenneth's sister." Emily said to Graziella and Elisabetta.

"Graziella and Elisabetta." Etta said. During this whole exchange, both girls had kept their faces blank and drained of emotion. They always did this so nobody would ever know when something was wrong.

"Well, nice to meet you. We'll get out of your way, now. C'mon, Em, I think Jess has a compartment." Alrena pulled her friend out of the compartment.

"Alone at last…again." Etta sighed in English.

"Ah, yes. Well, we'd better start reading. I do not want to be very busy during school. I was thinking of trying out for Quidditch this year, actually." Zia told a surprised Etta. Neither girl had ever tried out for Quidditch, neither really wanting to be social.

"That is an idea. For what position?"

"I was thinking maybe for the keeper?"

"Good luck. Maybe the Gryffindor in you is telling you to take risks. But remember, there is only one Keeper on each team. You have to be the best." Graziella knew that her sister was not saying this to discourage her, but to keep her grounded.

"Well, I suppose I will need someone to practice with before tryouts, then." Graziella smiled slyly.

"I suppose you will. Who will you use then?" Etta replied, her eyes sparkling, showing that she was joking. Graziella chuckled slightly, and then pulled out her book on Alchemy. Etta did the same, except her book was about Ghoul Studies.

The twins read through the entire rest of the trip, with the occasional comment from one of them. Just like the past three years.

**A/N** **So. Graziella and Elisabetta seem a bit lonely, no? Well, there kind of are outcasts in their own way, having been on their own for so long. Also, the nicknames – Zia, Ella, Elle, Grazi – are for Graziella, she goes by any of them. Elisabetta's nicknames – Elisa, Lisa, Abetta, Etta – are the same way. One more thing: I know I said they live a rundown little boarding house on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, but they always loved to fly at Hogwarts, just the two of them. PS, if any of you out there speak Italian, I'm sorry for probably totally butchering it, cause I know that the Spanish on there rarely makes sense – it's always taken too literally. So, again, sorry bout that. And if you want to get really particular about the names, I'm aware that Graziella is Venetian not Italian. My friend was desperate for an Italian name so I walked over to my sister's bookshelf and grabbed the first book I saw and took the name out of it. I'm about to start the next chapter, please review! It makes me write faster, really:) Also, I think I have maybe two more chapters then all the main characters will be introduced and the plot will begin to take form!**

**Happy FanFiction! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Aoife Ian Moran

**A/N I'm so sorry for the late update! This was supposed to be put up at least 3 weeks ago, but I never really had the time to actually sit down and upload it. Anyway, Aoife Moran was submitted by starrdevil. Her name is pronounced ee-fa, in case anyone was wondering. Enjoy! :)**

_Dear Ian,_

_Don't think that way. No one is going to hate you, and if they do, they won't when I'm through with them. But they won't hate you. That's just the nerves messing with your head. Everyone will be so grateful that they won't have to sit through anymore classes with that boring old geyser. You're the one taking over for the ghost that makes most everyone (except for the occasional weirdo - *cough*) fail. Tonight is just a dinner. It's the same welcome feast that you've attended for 7 years, except you're at a different table. Besides, at least nobody's life is in your hands. Training to be a Healer isn't a picnic, Ian. I'm sure that having somebody's life under your control is nothing compared to eating at a different table._

_Training is going fine; no one's died under my watch yet. I'm hoping not ever, but my mentor, Augustus, is a tad on the pessimistic side, and he told me quite a few gruesome details of deaths on his hands that I would've preferred not knowing. Note to self: Never experiment with muggle remedies on magical wounds._

_Did you ever get the details on what you're teaching schedule is going to be like? Let me know when you do. Good luck with the Welcome Feast, Ian. I'm hoping it all goes smoothly._

_Love,_

_Ren_

Aoife Ian Moran finished reading Ren's letter with a smile on her face. He always had a way of making her fears seem so silly. She slipped the letter into a box hidden under her bed, full of every letter ever sent to her by Ren. He was a Gryffindor her age during school 2 years ago, and now he's an apprentice Healer at St. Mungo's, at age 19. Meanwhile, she, also 19 years old, is a student teacher at Hogwarts School. Her goal is to make History of Magic no longer the most hated class of the curriculum.

Tonight was the first step. In less than an hour, she would make her way down to the Great Hall, to the staff table, for the Welcome Feast. And she was freaking out. Aoife randomly flitted around her room, making sure she had both shoes on, that her hair looked alright, etc., etc.

As she was triple-checking that she had her robes on front-to-back, a knock sounded on the door of her bedroom/office. "Aoife? May I come in?" Eva-Marie Rosen poked her head in.

"Of course!" Aoife hurried to open the door for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I just came to offer you some words of advice. I figured that you'd probably be feeling about the same as I was right before my first Welcome Feast, and I know it certainly would've helped my butterflies." The petite woman perched on Aoife's desk chair. Aoife smiled weakly. "Now, I know this is pointless and is going to have no effect on you whatsoever, and I'm sure you've heard this many times from various friends and family members, but don't be nervous. I mean, do make a good first impression, but don't stress. The last thing you want to do is come off as two-faced. You know, seeming one thing to strangers but another to your classes. Just be yourself, and get a move on downstairs, because the feast starts in 10 minutes and teachers are supposed to be down there in 5." At that, Eva-Marie smiled encouragingly and got up and left.

Aoife took a few calming breaths, told herself to relax, and made her way to the Great Hall in her formal robes. On her way down, she saw the tiny pinpricks of light that were the carriages getting bigger and bigger. She hurried through the staff door and saw her chair was on the end, next to Audrey Weasley's, the Muggle Studies professor. Aoife sat down, her stomach twisting into knots.

About 5 minutes later, Minerva McGonagall (Aoife didn't think she could ever get used to calling her former professors by their first names, but when she had met everyone, that was what she was told to do) entered the Hall, taking her place in the center of the table. Just as Minerva sat down, the unmistakable sounds of the first students coming in filled the Hall. Aoife tried to shrink back in her chair. Maybe no one would see her that way.

But of course the first students in had to be 6th and 7th years, all Slytherin, so of course they remembered seeing Aoife around the common room quite a bit during their 4th and 5th years. The good news was, none of them really paid attention to the staff table. That made Aoife wonder. Was she really that unobservant as a student?

Maybe it was just that group that was ignorant, because the next bunch of students noticed her. Well, two did, and they alerted their friends. One of the two that saw her, Aoife recognized as Dominque Weasley, her friend Victoire's younger sister and Audrey Weasley's niece. Audrey gave a little smile to her niece, which Dom returned, before the group split, Dom heading for the Ravenclaw table while the other heading towards the Hufflepuff table.

The next batch of students was Victoire and her friends, and she waved, so Aoife returned with a smile. After Victoire came in, the students were crowding through the door, making it hard to see anyone in particular.

After everyone was seated, McGon – _Minerva_ – stood up and waved for Flitwick (no, that's just too weird. She couldn't bring herself to call him Filius. Definitely too weird) to bring in the first years. They walked down the aisle, up to the front, several looking a tad more green than she figured was particularly normal. Flitwick set the stool with the Sorting Hat in the front, and a few first years looked at it a bit apprehensive, and the Hat sang its song, much to the surprise of the first years.

After the song was through, the first student was called up to be sorted.

"Allen, Nicole." A confident girl with strawberry blond hair walked up, the Hat was placed on her head, and not even five seconds later, she was pronounced a Ravenclaw.

"Atinn, Laurence" was put in Slytherin, "Barage, Tristan" and "Collet, Rebecca" were put in Hufflepuffs, as was "Fletcher, Jaqueline". "Greece, Jennifer-Jayne" became a Ravenclaw, as did "Hale, Olivia". "Lakes, Jessica" became the first Gryffindor, but "Malfoy, Scorpius", "Sakurai, Aya", and "Sakurai, Kimiko" were Slytherins. "Stakes, Jack" was a Ravenclaw, and "Potter, Albus" and "Weasley, Rose" became Gryffindors. Shocker.

After the Sorting was over, McGonagall stood up to make her speech. It was basically the same every year. Be united. Don't have prejudices. Blah, blah, blah. Aoife was just hungry. Finally, after what seemed like 15 years, the platters filled. She made herself count to ten before reaching for the first dish, and made herself count to ten again before she took her slightly-larger-than-polite bite, so she wouldn't seem like a terrible savage to the other professors (though, they must be used to it, watching the students shovel it in every year).

The feast passed, and then came the nerve-wracking part: when McGonagall would introduce the staffing changes. Or, in this case, the staffing additions.

"I have a few additional announcements to make. Firstly, note that _all_ joke products are banned. The full list can be accessed in Mr. Filch's office. If you even have to ask yourself if whatever you are planning is within the rules, _do not do it_. If you simply don't care, do not do it anyway. Now, we have a staffing addition this year. Aoife Moran, please stand up." Aoife, legs shaking, did so. "She will be Professor Binn's student teacher this year. Please show her the same respect you should show any adult." McGonagall nodded at Aoife, showing that she could sit down, which Aoife did gladly.

The rest of the evening passed in a rush, and before she knew it, Aoife was turning off her lamp and attempting to fall asleep. As she was doing so, she realized that although tonight was extremely nerve-wracking, the hard part was yet to come. The good news was that it had to be easier than her childhood.

She hoped.

**A/N Version 2.0 Okay, so I'm going to starting putting a random passage from any of the Harry Potter books and if you can guess whatever scene it came from (minus using the book), you win a virtual cookie! And I don't own anything you recognize, and definitely not the passage below! Here's the first one:**

**From **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**:**

"Morning," Harry said brightly to Ron and Hermione, joining them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" said Ron, eyeing Harry in surprise.

"Erm…Quidditch later," said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs toward him.

**Have fun guessing! I got this one when my sister gave it to me…not to brag or anything. *cough***

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6: Rilanna Evangeline Kramer

Chapter 6 – Rilanna Evangeline Kramer

**A/N I really haven't updated in a while. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But hey, I'm not going to promise regular updates cause it'll just be empty (I'm a procrastinator). I've had this chapter written out for nearly 3 weeks, it was just a matter of having enough time to type it up and edit it. Spell Bowl districts were last week, and state is coming up; marching band districts were 2 weeks ago and semi-state is this week, BOA super regionals were this weekend at Lucas Oil, and if we volunteered we'd get into finals for free, and we didn't know if we made it into the top 14 (which we didn't) and everything else. Toss in the end of the term last week and at least 6 tests last week, and you've got a very busy camper.**

**ANYWAY, Riley Kramer was submitted by LilacFields. Hope I did her justice:) There are two characters featured in this chapter, it's a very obvious POV change.**

**DISCLAIMER: IDOAYR. (I don't own anything you recognize) JRDA,U,IANTA. (Jo Rowling does and, unfortunately, I am not that awesome. MOO. (Moo)**

Riley Kramer woke up on the morning of September 2nd to the sound of singing in the shower. Unfortunately, without even opening her eyes, she knew it was Tara Rempson from the way her eardrums moaned in protest of having to put up with the awful sound. Riley was usually the compassionate one, sticking up for others when they're getting made fun of, but Tara was just that awful and everyone knew it, including her. Yet she _still_ doesn't put a muting spell on the bathroom door.

"Morning, Riley." Emma Goldstein greeted with a yawn. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You ready for another year? And Quidditch?" Riley heaved herself out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Of course I'm ready for Quidditch. And I'm beyond glad that Mia is captain this year again. And that nobody graduated last year. That's one advantage we have over the other houses. Gryffindor lost their Keeper, Slytherin lost a Chaser, and Hufflepuff lost a Chaser, too. Maybe we'll actually beat the lions for the Cup this year."

Riley snorted. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, I know last year we lost by nearly 100 points, but that was mainly because of their Keeper. And this year, he's gone, so someone new will be taking his place. Someone who hasn't been at it for 6 years and knows several of our strategies. Because you and I both know that the Chasers are our strongest."

"That's for sure. And I know for a fact that I've improved. I went to the Harpies' Quidditch Camp over the summer and my overall talent score increased nearly 7 points out of 20. I ended with a 17."

"That's good to hear. Dylan and I have been practicing, too," Riley replied, now brushing her hair and gathering her books.

The Quidditch talk lasted all the way to the Great Hall, where she sat next to Xavier and received her schedule. After breakfast was over, she made her way to the greenhouses with him for Herbology with Gryffindor, meeting up with Molly and Alaric on the way.

OLIVIA HALE

Olivia looked at her schedule. There were more classes about magic than she thought possible. Potions was first, and apparently with Gryffindor. She walked down to the dungeon with her dorm mates, Nicole Allen and JJ Greece, using the map on the back of her schedule. The fifth year she was sitting next to said it would disappear after the first week, so she better make good use of it.

By the time they arrived in the dungeons, Olivia was slightly out of breath, but excited to see what it would be like. She and the other two girls walked in to see Albus and Rose standing at a table near the desk. They had one empty seat and were waving her over.

"Hi, Olivia! Are you excited for your first ever class in magic? Personally, I'm not particularly fond of Potions in general, but maybe the class will be better." Rose started talking, saying anything that comes to mind just like she did on the train yesterday.

"Of course I'm excited. I can't wait for it to start!" It seemed that Olivia was in luck, because just as she said that, the bell rang and the professor walked in.

"Morning. I'm Professor Hejl. A few ground rules to start: I don't show favoritism, so please don't try to suck up to me. Secondly: you fool around, you're gone. And finally, I'm not grading on talent. As long as you put your best effort forward and complete all of your homework, I'm not going to fail. I will, however, fail you if you keep talking while I am." She raised her voice towards the end, effectively silencing the few whispers circulating around the room. "Start with brewing a cure for boils. No more than 3 to a table, instructions on page 4. Begin."

As soon as she said that, a few people raced towards the ingredients cupboard as if trying to win a race. Albus, Rose, and Olivia took their time. "I'll go get all of the ingredients, okay?" Albus offered, and then walked to the cabinet and started pulling triple the ingredients. He returned and dumped them all in the middle.

"Thanks, Albus." Olivia replied while starting on her potion.

...

At the end of the period, Professor Hejl had them collect a vial of their potion and set in on the front table for grading. Olivia, Rose, and Albus did just that, and then left, talking about the lesson.

"So, Olivia, what did you think of your first ever magical lesson?" Rose asked.

"I really liked it. I think I'm going to enjoy Potions a lot." Olivia responded with a smile. So far, her experiences in the Wizarding World were excellent. She couldn't wait for more.

**A/N So, the 6****th**** chapter. Please don't get mad for the late update. This was actually going to go up on Monday, but then my English teacher decided to assign an essay that was due on Wednesday, and the rough draft due on Tuesday, so that occupied a great bit of my time. And then on Thursday, it was fall break, but I basically spent the entire on Dropbox, looking over my color guard choreography, cause Semi-State is tomorrow! If you're in Marching Band, you know what I'm feeling right now…If you're not, you're weird. Just saying.**

**So the little excerpt from the end of the book was from the 5****th****, and it was the scene where Harry talked to Cho in the Owlery and Filch accused him of placing a massive order for Dungbombs. Here's the next one, it's from **_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_**:**

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts,_ Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping an continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —"

He stuttered to halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

**There you go. I don't own that (obviously). The first person to guess the scene gets a virtual milkshake! Also, I'm not going to update until I get at least 2 reviews. For everyone who submitted character, I would hope that now you're reading it, so please just click that little review button down there! Even if you don't have much time, just give a little smiley or frowny face (I'd hope it would be a smiley face, but be honest…).**

**Until next update! :D**

**- Counting Airplanes -**


	7. Chapter 7: Chickens and Favorites

CHAPTER 7 - CHICKENS AND FAVORITES

"Morning, Professor Reynolds."

"And to you, Miss Cohen."

The favored Transfiguration professor greeted students in the hallway as Liz, Tiana, and Dom left the classroom.

"There's just something about him that seems to make everyone love him. I dunno what it is, though." Tiana stated, continuing on their previous discussion of favorite professors.

"Talking about me, are you? I'm honored," Blake said as if he were accepting an award, appearing out of the mass of students rushing to get lunch.

"Don't flatter yourself. She was talking about Reynolds," Liz responded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well, him too, I suppose."

"But honestly, if he ever leaves, I'm sure half the school will go on strike or something," Tiana exaggerated.

"They probably won't go on strike, but I'm sure we'll all be disappointed," Dom replied, bringing their friend back to the grounds. "Oh, I'm going to sit with Dylan today," she added as the four walked into the Great Hall.

"Any particular reason?" Tiana teased.

"No!" Dom answered forcefully as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Have fun!" Blake called after her.

"I will!" She turned and replied, mockingly defiant.

"Well, I've got to run, too. Quidditch meeting. Can't be late!" Blake told Liz and Tiana as he backed out of the Hall.

"Oh, bugger, I forgot about that." A small girl with long, curly black hair grimaced as she entered the Hall. She motioned at the Gryffindor table for two boys to follow her. "James! Fred! Come on, Quidditch meeting by the lake!"

"Oh, right." Fred stood up and slipped a small object in his pocket as two fifth year Hufflepuff girls passed.

As the mischievous trio was heading towards the lake, James leaned close to Willow and muttered, "We can't get it to work. I don't know what to do; we've tried everything we can think of!"

"That's not much," Will muttered under her breath.

"We even went to the library." Fred said, as though it was the most scandalous thing.

"Oh my goodness. The library. How horrendous." Will deadpanned as they passed a Ravenclaw prefect. "I had to record a bloody chicken! A chicken! Do you know how hard that was to find a chicken in my Muggle suburb? Bloody difficult, that was!"

James, Fred, and Will were still bickering when they reached the other two members of the Quidditch team sitting in a secluded spot near the shore of the lake.

"Maybe you can convince Blake or Annie to help us find the proper spell to make this stupid thing work." Fred muttered.

"Why me?" Will asked indignantly.

"Because they might think you're cute or something mental like that." James replied.

"Gee, thanks. But they've seen me be pretty ferocious when it comes to Quidditch." Will countered.

"You're smart, figure it out." Fred ended their argument irritably.

"So you decided to show, I see. Finally, I might add." Blake said, then got right down to business. "Alright, down to business. This year, all we need is a Seeker and a Keeper - the two most vital positions, of course. Tryouts will be held this Saturday so we can get a jump start on training. Do any of you know anyone planning on trying out?"

"I know Al is, for seeker." James told everyone.

"Is he any good?"

"Blake, he's the son of _and_ was trained by Harry Potter. Of course he's good." James responded, as if the captain was a toddler. "But really, he definitely has quite a bit of talent."

"That's good, and I'm sure he'll fit well in. How about for Keeper? Any Weasleys?"

"Sorry, but no. The only Quidditch players are us, Roxy, and Louis. Both are Beaters for Slytherin and Hufflepuff, respectively."

"Well, that's too bad. Also, I was thinking of putting in a reserve Chaser. You know, since Annie will be graduating this year. So whomever that is can already be in our team and know our training tactics and things like that. I'd like this stay quiet, though. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Blake proposed.

"We can go around subtly asking who plans on trying out for the team this year, and if they say 'yes' or 'I wish' or something like that, we can see who is interested in becoming a reserve Chaser." Fred suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Alright, James? I'm putting you in charge of training your brother to fit in. Will, Annie, and I will inquire into the Chaser and Keeper positions. Fred…help James or something. Stay out of trouble the three of you!" Blake added sharply, as he was assigning positions to help get the Quidditch season off the ground.

"Never!" Will, Fred, and James replied suspiciously at the same time.

"Alright, whatever. Now get back to lunch; and make sure you eat healthy to stay strong." Blake dismissed the team.

As Annie was walking away, Fred nudged Will rather forcefully and gestured at Annie. She responded by rolling her eyes exasperatedly and getting up to beg the seventh year for some help. "Annie?" She asked sweetly.

"Why does that sound anything but sweet?" Annie turned around with a grin.

"Because it's not. Now, can you help me with a small charm?"

Annie raised her eyebrows in apprehension. "And what might this charm be?"

"Wellllllll…I need this muggle tape recorder to work here."

"I know how to do that. Now, if you promise not to tell me anything else, I'll show you the charm tonight in the common room."

"Great! Thanks, Annie!" Will responded in such a cheerful tone that Annie wanted to run in the opposite direction.

"You're welcome…" Annie replied to the girl's retreating figure, slightly bemused. To be perfectly honest, she was actually kind of looking forward to see what the second years had in store for the rest of the school. If it was anything like last year's final prank, most of the school was going to be laughing pretty hard when the trio hit.

**A/N Finally! I'm unblocked! Yay me: ) I seriously am super sorry for not updating sooner, but I always seemed to have something of higher priority on my to-do list. Now that this is finally out, I've got some great ideas for the next! And keep in the back of your mind that I need other ideas for pranks. I've the tape recorder one under control, but that's all I've got. As always, review! : ) - liz -**


End file.
